Soul Mates
by javajunkiechick
Summary: Set after 5.08 'Designated Target'. Tony answers Ziva's quesiton; does he believe in soul mates?


**Summary: Set after 5.08 Designated Target. Tony answers Ziva's question; does he believe in soul mates?**

I OWN NOTHING!

…

_**Soul Mates**_

"Yes," Tony said as soon as Ziva opened her front door.

Ziva looked at him, confusion written clearly on her face. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, I believe in soul mates." She stood up straighter and was seemingly trying to come up with an answer. But before anything more could be said, Tony stepped over the threshold of the doorway and crashed his lips against hers.

He kissed her hard and passionately, but still did so cautiously. He didn't know if she was going to pull back. He knew what he was doing was a major risk, but it was one he was willing to take. But shocked consumed Ziva for only a moment before he felt her melt against him and let him devour her. His tongue darted out and swept across her lips, begging for entrance. It took her a moment, but she parted them and allowed him in, albeit somewhat hesitantly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her even tighter against him.

"Do you?" He whispered against her lips when they pulled apart.

Her breath hitched, uncertain if this was really a good idea. "I think so."

"Well, you wanna know what else I believe?" She looked at him expectantly. "That you might be mine."

Ziva's doubts were all swept away, because the moment the words registered in her mind, she couldn't help the small smile that graced her face. Tony, who was partly expecting her to inflict some kind of injury, didn't miss it and took it as conformation that they were doing the right thing. He kissed her again, though this time it was more tender than before. Her hands moved up his chest to rest on his shoulders and his fingers moved down to play with the hem of her shirt. They snuck just a millimeter up her shirt cautiously and she rubbed against him as encouragement. His hands moved further up her body, relishing in the feeling of her silky skin.

She pulled her lips away from his and set a kiss to his chin before taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom. She sat on the edge of her bed and pulled at his shirt, pulling him down for a kiss. He readily explored her mouth, cupping her face in his hands. They pulled apart and Ziva turned into his hand, kissing his palm. Tony smiled and rounded the bed, plopping down in the middle. She smiled seductively at him before crawling up the bed, a predatory smirk on her face. She straddled his lap and began kissing up his jaw. Meanwhile, his hands traveled down to her ass, squeezing it through the fabric of her jeans; her jeans that needed to come off, he decided.

He pushed her away from him slightly to have access to the front of her jeans. He undid them and she knelt back to pull them off. He then went for her shirt and pulled it over her head. In return, Ziva didn't waste any time undoing the buttons on his shirt. She pulled it open and pushed it off of his shoulders. She leaned back into him and set open mouth kisses to his chest. She moved her kisses down his body to his navel, before running her tongue down the thin line of hair from there to right above the waistband of his pants. She undid the buttons on his jeans and pulled them down his legs. Tony finished the job by kicking them off. Ziva them slipped her hand into his boxers, pulling out his ever hardening erection, freeing it from it's cage.

Tony's eyes squeezed shut as he felt her hot lips on him. "God, Zi."

Ziva chuckled and he groaned at the felling of the vibrations against his dick. She took him as deeply into her mouth as she could and then pulled away, so that his tip was barely touching her lips. She repeated the motion several times. She then started scraping her teeth down his shaft; gently, of course.

"Ziva," he moaned once again as she licked the pre-cum off of his tip. He grabbed her, and in a swift motion he flipped them over. "I wanna be in you."

He reached underneath her and unhooked her bra, flinging it off somewhere in the room. Wanting to be in her so badly, he didn't hesitate pulling her panties off either, and then he quickly discarded himself of his final piece of clothing. He couldn't help but stop in that moment, though, as he stared down in awe at her naked body lying beneath him. He swooped down and kissed her. Hard. And as they kissed, he pushed deep into her. She moaned into his mouth and held onto him tightly.

He kissed down to her collarbone, sucking until he was sure he left a mark and then moved to a breast. She arched into his mouth as he suckled at her taut nipple and continued to move inside of her.

"Faster," she breathed out. "God, yes!" She cried out as he did as he was told.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and the new angle allowed for deeper penetration. She screamed out louder than before as her release neared. Tony dropped her breast from his mouth as he began to breathe more heavily. He grunted as he drove into her. He braced himself with one hand clutching the sheets next to her head and the other holding onto her hip tightly.

"Ziva!" He exclaimed as she scraped her nails down his back and grabbed his ass. He began rubbing her clit, right above where he was entering her. "Cum for me, sweetcheeks."

And after a few more thrusts, she did just that. She screamed, a scream that would probably have her neighbors calling the police. He continued his rough, ragged thrusts for only a short while before he came as well.

He collapsed on top of her, but she didn't seem to mind his weight. They came down from their highs together, content with simply holding each other. Tony closed his eyes and buried his head into her shoulder, setting light kisses there every so often. He finally found it in himself to pull out of her, but he didn't move from atop her. Ziva mindlessly traced random patterns along his back. They stayed like that for what seemed like ever. In fact, Tony thought he could fall asleep any minute. But his eyes shot open when he felt Ziva's hands grabbed his softening cock.

Tony looked at her and smirked. "Just can't get enough of me, can you?"

"I must admit you are a good lounge, yes?"

"It's _lay_ not _lounge_."

"Sorry."

"Nah, don't apologize. I like it; it's cute. I was just giving you a hard time before," he set a kiss to his nose. She smiled and began stroking him. He shook his head and removed her hands. "It's your turn," he smiled before heading down for round two.

…

Sorry if it's a little OOC. But I just watched this episode today and was inspired haha. Anyway, hoped you like it.


End file.
